1. Field of the Invention
The technology presented herein relates to a position detecting system and a position detecting program.
2. Description of the Background Art
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 1-292916 (hereinafter, referred to as patent document 1) discloses a system in which positional information transmitted from an infrared transmitter is received by means of a transponder, and then transmitted to an information center, thereby determining a position of a person carrying the transponder.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-98034 (hereinafter, referred to as patent document 2) discloses a system in which positional information transmitted from an infrared transmitter is received by means of a mobile terminal, and an image displayed on a screen of the mobile terminal is changed based on the received positional information. Specifically, as shown in FIG. 6 of patent document 2, a drawing of a room is previously displayed on the screen of the mobile terminal, and based on the received positional information, a route from a current position to a destination is superimposed on the drawing of the room to be displayed.
However, in the system disclosed in patent document 1, an image displayed on a screen of the transponder is not changed based on the received positional information. In addition, in the system disclosed therein, the image displayed on a display device other than the transponder (e.g., a display device controlled by the information center) is not changed based on the positional information received by means of the transponder and operation information indicating an operation inputted on the transponder by a user.
Furthermore, in the system disclosed in patent document 2, although the image displayed on the screen of the mobile terminal is changed based on the received positional information, an image displayed on a display device other than the mobile terminal is not changed based on the positional information received by means of the mobile terminal and operation information obtained by operating the mobile terminal.